


Our Little Angel

by lucian_the_literary_lunatic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Hybrids, Annoying Crowley (Supernatural), Crowley (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Gen, Lucifer (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucian_the_literary_lunatic/pseuds/lucian_the_literary_lunatic
Summary: After his brothers won't get off their asses, telling the demon/angel hybrid that everything was fine, Zadkiel gets restless and decides to do something about it. But after a run in with the King of Hell, things aren't going as well as the brothers thought.





	Our Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> First fic post.... nervous.....

It had been days since Zadkiel and the boys saw Lucifer or Vixen. Zadkiel was getting restless, he wanted his friend back. Sam and Dean went on hunt yesterday. Leaving Cas to watch Zad at the bunker. Unfortunately, they need Cas and Balthazar was busy, so now they’re all sitting in a motel room in Minnesota.

Zadkiel: Can we go look for him?

The boys looked at Zadkiel like he had two heads.

Dean: What?

Zadkiel: Can we. Go look. For Lucifer.

Sam: He’s probably fine, Zadkiel.

Dean: Plus, Vixen already went looking for him.

Zadkiel: Days ago! I haven’t heard anything from either of them! And you guys are acting like everything is fine!

No one said anything. Zadkiel groaned and stomped over to the door.

Sam: Spade, where are you going?

Zadkiel: To punch a tree!

Dean: It’s raining-

Zadkiel: Quit treating me like a baby!

Zad opened the door and walked out, balling his hands into fists. Dean told Cas to follow the young boy to make sure nothing happened to him. Zadkiel walked for a while before finding a clearing of trees. Once he was sure there was no one around, he conjured his six midnight purple wings letting the rain wet them. He looked around for somewhere to sit before deciding to climb a tree. At the ripe age of eleven he wanted nothing more than for Sam and Dean to treat him like an equal.

Crowley: Tough, isn’t it, kid.

Hearing a voice pulled Zadkiel from his thoughts, instinctively wrapping his wings around himself in a defensive manner.

Zadkiel: ….. You’re a demon….

Crowley: A smart one, this one is.

Zadkiel: …… Why are you here?

Crowley: Your dear old dad wanted me to check on you before he died. After he checked out it was hard to find you. You start using your powers yet? I bet you’re powerful.

Zadkiel heard growling behind him, he turned to see a hellhound. He climbed further up the tree, he used his powers to push the demon up against an adjacent tree.

Zadkiel: Call it off! Now!

Zadkiel’s eye began to glow.

Crowley: Alright! Juliet! Here Darling!

The hellhound stopped growling and went to Crowley’s side, but Zadkiel still didn’t release Crowley. Instead, he climbed down the tree and walked toward Crowley, stopping two feet in front of him.

Zadkiel: Name.

Crowley: Fergus, punk ass crossroad demon.

Zadkiel used his powers and started pulling Crowley’s arms in opposite directions.

Zadkiel: Name!

Crowley: Crowley dammit! I’m the bloody king o’ hell!

Zadkiel stopped pulling on Crowley.

Zadkiel: Why are you here?

Crowley: Wanted to check out the Winchesters new pet.

Zadkiel: I’ve been with them for years, why not come sooner?

Crowley: Got busy.

Zadkiel growled.

Zadkiel: I wonder if I can make you taller.

Crowley: Ok! I was locked away! Trapped in hell, I still heard things though. Especially from your father.

Zadkiel: I should let Castiel kill you.

Crowley: But then you’ll never find your dear archangel.

Crowley had a smug grin on his face, but not for long. Zadkiel started pulling on Crowley’s arms and legs, the demon started to scream in pain.

Zadkiel: Where is he?!

Castiel: Zadkiel! Let him go!

Zadkiel let go of Crowley and turned around to see Castiel holding an angel blade. Cas put his hand on Zadkiel’s shoulder and pointed the blade at Crowley.

Castiel: Touch him, and I’ll smite you myself!

With that said, Cas zapped them back to the motel room. Once they were back no one said anything. Sam gave Zad a towel to dry his hair and wings then went outside to talk to Cas and Dean, leaving a wet Zadkiel to mope by himself for a few minutes. Zadkiel knew he should have called for Cas when the demon showed up, he could tell that Crowley was bad news. He knew that the men he called brothers would be disappointed, he could feel it.

Dean: What the hell were you thinking?

Dean was the first one to talk once they got back inside, and although he spoke calmly Zadkiel could tell he was pissed.

Zadkiel: I-

Dean: I told you, if anything freaky happens to call Cas. Which you didn’t. What if something happened? What if Crowley hurt you?

Zadkiel: But he didn’t.

Dean: But he could have.

Zadkiel: See, that! That is why I wanna go find Lucifer! You say he’s find but what if he isn’t! What if he needs help! If he’s fine, yay! Woo! He’s fine! You told me to follow my gut Dean! My gut tells me that something is wrong!

Dean looked at his brother and Cas, he knew Zadkiel had a point he just wanted to hear their thoughts.

Zadkiel: I told you not to go on that hunt three weeks ago, let someone else handle it. They died. If you didn’t listen to my gut last time, you two would have been dead and I would have been alone, again. Please Dean….

Sam gave Dean a knowing look. Dean started packing his duffle bag.

Dean: Grab a bag, head to the car.

Zadkiel looked at Dean and smiled.

Zadkiel: Thanks Dean!

Zadkiel hugged the eldest Winchester who in return ruffled his hair.

Dean: But if we find him and things go sideways, you let us do the hitting. Unless we can’t get to you, understand?

Zadkiel: Yes Dean.

Castiel: Zadkiel, there may be a way for you to track his grace.

Zadkiel gave Cas a questioning look.

Castiel: Do you have one of Lucifer’s feathers?

Castiel went to kitchen to grab a bowl. Zadkiel looked at the ground.

Zadkiel: Lucifer said not to give it to anyone. Even you guys…..

Castiel: Good. Come here.

Cas set the bowl down on the table, he grabbed a few things from Dean’s bag including a knife as Zad tucked his wings away and sat at the table.

Castiel: Put the feather in the bowl then everything else. We’ll put the blood in last.

Zadkiel and Cas turned to look at the boys.

Sam and Dean: Not it.

Castiel: Sam, give me your hand.

Sam: Why me?

Castiel: Because it needs to be the blood of someone close to him, you’re his vessel.

Sam: But-

Castiel rolled his eyes.

Castiel: Would you rather I used Zadkiel’s?

Sam sighed as he walked over to the table, watching Zadkiel take a pink feather out of the pocket watch he wore around his neck. Dean chuckled.

Dean: Wait, Lucifer’s wings are pink?

Zadkiel and Cas: Yes.

Once the spell was complete, they left seeing as they would be driving for several hours. The spell brought them to Iowa, they rented a motel room and got some much-needed rest. Dean let Zadkiel sleep in one of the beds. Once they all woke up, they got their gear.

Dean: Is he still there?

Zadkiel nodded.

Zadkiel: He hasn’t moved much, he’s moved around a few feet in total but goes back to the same spot.

Dean took a small box out of his bag, he kneeled in front of Zadkiel and held it out to him.

Dean: I was waiting to give this to you, but I think you’re ready.

Zadkiel opened the box, revealing a small black iridescent pocket knife. He smiled and hugged Dean.

Zadkiel: Thanks Dean!

Dean: You’re welcome kiddo. And remember-

Zadkiel: The only time I’m supposed to use it, or my powers is in self-defense. I remember.

Dean: Good, now grab your jacket. We have an archangel to save.

All four of them hopped in Baby and drove off, with Zadkiel giving directions. They arrived at a warehouse.

Dean: Why is it always an abandoned warehouse.

Zadkiel: Technically it isn’t abandoned. There’s several demons inside.

Sam: Can you see exactly how many?

Zadkiel: Around….. Ten?

Zad looked at Cas, silently asking for approval, smiling once he got it. Zadkiel took another look at the building, he saw someone standing next to Lucifer; it was Crowley.

Zadkiel: He’s in there…..

Castiel looked at Zadkiel.

Castiel: Zadkiel….

Zadkiel: It’s fine Cas. I’ll listen.

Sam and Dean pulled their guns as Cas grabbed his angel blade. Zadkiel followed behind them holding his knife, just in case. Once they entered the building Sam went left, Cas went right, and Dean went straight with Zadkiel. When they were close to Lucifer Zad tugged on Dean’s sleeve.

Zadkiel: Crowley has him….

Dean nodded and peered around the corner. Lucifer doubled over and spit out the blood that pooled in his mouth, when he looked up he saw Dean and smiled, his smug expression returning once more.

Lucifer: How does it feel, Crowley? Being king?

Crowley: Not bad actually, I pride myself in thinking that I’m doing a better job than you would.

Lucifer: When I get out of here, I am going to kill you.

Crowley: If you get out of here. Last time I checked your little pets were far, far away.

There was a strangled scream in the background.

Lucifer: If I have learned anything from those righteous idiots, it’s to never underestimate them.

Dean looked at Zadkiel and gave him the signal, he looked at the lights using his powers to blow the bulbs.

Crowley: They’re like bloody nightmares!

Gunshots rang out, seven of the demons were dead immediately. Dean moved closer to Lucifer, scanning the room for anymore demons. Once the coast was clear he got to work on getting the archangel free.

Zadkiel: Dean!

One of the demons came back and decided it would be a good idea to use Zadkiel in a hostage situation.

Dean: Let him go!

Lucifer: If a single hair on his head is missing, I will personally escort you to my cage.

Zadkiel laughed.

Zadkiel: This is awesome! I kind of hoped this would happen.

Zad threw the demon against the wall.

Dean: Spade-

Zadkiel: I got her Dean, get Lu free!

Dean did as he was told and removed the chains from around Lucifer’s neck and wrists. Once he was free Lucifer zapped over to Zadkiel, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Lucifer: Good job, monster. I’ll take it from here.

Zadkiel let go of the demon but before she could catch her breath Lucifer’s hand was around her neck.

Zadkiel: Go easy on her, she’s honored to meet you.

Zadkiel smiled at Lucifer before walking away with Dean, listening to the distinct sound of a demon being smote. Once everyone regrouped they left the warehouse. Zadkiel felt his heart flutter when he saw Lucifer leaning against the Impala.

Zadkiel: Lucifer!

Zad ran into his mentor’s arms.

Lucifer: I guess someone missed me.

Lucifer smiled at Zadkiel. As much as he tried to deny it, he had a soft spot for the kid.

Sam: Cas, did you see Vixen, or any sign of her?

Castiel: Unfortunately, no.

Lucifer looked at them, his smile vanishing.

Lucifer: You haven’t seen her.

Dean: Not in a few days, we thought she came after you.

Lucifer clenched his teeth.

Sam: You don’t think Crowley-

Lucifer: If he’s as smart as he seems he wouldn’t. But then again, he helped you jackasses put me back in the cage.

Zadkiel could tell Lucifer was angry, he knew him better than anyone else who was currently alive. In all fairness, Lucifer had a right to be mad; his soulmate was missing. 


End file.
